spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lan Sevja Aviv
Lan Sevja Aviv (3574-Present) was born on Korean Earth. She was a regular Teroare girl for only six years when she was kidnapped by the Korean government and biologically, physically, and mentally transformed into a supersoldier. Now sixteen years old, she resides on New Exford, trying to forget her past. Lan is addressed by both her first and middle name. She doesn't care which one that's used. In the New Exford repair facility, where she works, she is mostly addressed as "Sevja". Appearance Lan stands at exactly 5'6". Her looks are very deceiving. Though she looks relatively nice and slender, she's actually very strong and mean. Sometimes, she may even look like a nervous wreck when she's just fine. Her eyes are a troubled grayish, and she has a glare that could pierce the toughest armor. Almost no one has ever seen her make a happy smile, and for those who have, the smile is usually gone so quickly the seer is left unsure if it really happened. Lan's laugh is even rarer. She can often be seen wearing black, in remembrance of all her friends that died. Her solid black hair is usually worn down, but while at work in mechanical facilities, she sometimes has some of her hair in a bun or ponytail. She could easily be mistaken as a human. Personality Lan can be truly sincere one second and very fierce the next. She prefers to be a lone wolf, and doesn't take kindly to disrespect...or anything, for that matter.Lan is very solitary, and will most likely never open up to anybody. She never shows any forms of feelings to others around her, instead preferring to bottle up her emotions inside. Though from the outside she might seem strict, rigid, and hateful, Lan is not as cold and distant as she may seem at first. Those close to her know that there is more to her than her mean no-nonsense attitude; beneath that is a deeply scarred girl with a kind soul carrying a heavy burden. She considers herself different from everyone, for a good reason. She was permanently and scientifically altered into a killing machine, and she often tries to forget the life she never wanted. Because of this, she hates all governments, especially the Universal World's United Corporation. Her negativity can be overwhelming on some days. Love is one of the few things unknown to Lan; she's never been even slightly fond to anyone ever since the forced halt of Operation Tharkad. She feels disappointed about her life, thinking it's empty and useless. Lan envies those in love, those who can be careless, and live life happily. It's impossible for Lan, and this is partially why she's so cold to everyone. It is extremely hard to earn her trust. Trying to control Lan is suicide. She won't just be a handful, she'll put the controller in danger. She is one of the most independent people anyone will ever meet. Because of her past, the one thing she hates the most in the universe is traitors and liars. She hates them even more than UWUC. And yet, Lan herself can be very manipulative to get what she wants. Despite her cold hatred of almost everybody, she can cover those emotions up with what some people might call coyness. She's always reluctant to resort to this form of tactic, but she'll do what she has to do. Lan's scientific augmentation gave her super strength and speed...but came at a price. She very often has a headache, and this just worsens here already negative mood. History Being a Terran, Lan was actually born on Earth, in the Korean Republic. Unfortunately, the Korean government agreed to join an organization with Austrailia and America to form the UEF, or United Earth Federation. Their objective: Control. The UEF started Operation Tharkad, which ended up changing Lan's and 999 other children's lives forever. Lan and the other children were kidnapped at the age of six and forced into a military training facility. There, the plan was that the children would be created into supersoldiers by going through constant and intensely challenging training for no less than twenty years. Hundreds of the children died, until it was clear who was the best of the best, and who could be used in the later stage of Operation Aurora. The children were trained intellectually for most of the early years, before being put into physical training. They were trained for expert use of hand-to-hand combat, ranged weaponry from throwing knives to sniper rifles, piloting air vehicles and mechs, and trained for extreme endurance. They were trained to cross snowy mountains without any supplies and scale canyon walls while wearing deadweights. Their strength, speed, and agility was enhanced incrdibly by the use of surgery, where the children were implanted and augmented with stronger and tougher muscles. Their bones were also hardened via surgery. The result were pure supersoldiers, with the side effect at a death toll of 824 children of various races. But Operation Aurora never came. Earth's invasion and destruction forced the UEF soldiers to do something they had never done before: flee. That was the plan...which pretty much failed. The UEF soldiers boarded several spacecraft and tried to escape the fiery hell known as Earth, but only seven of the hundred ships pushed through the blockade. The ships split up in hopes of losing the Evoknight's pursuit, where one by one, the ships were obliterated. It took only four days to diminish UEF to five soldiers on two ships. Lan was one of them, a passenger in a five-seater fighter craft with one other passenger. The second ship was just a lone passenger and pilot. The pair regrouped, realizing that it would be best to stay together. Lan's pilot's name was Mhark, a Wormholemancer, and her fellow passenger's name was Tzigane, a female Chromakan. The three directed themselves toward Sigma, hoping UWUC could somehow save them. Along the way, the ship Lan wasn't on suddenly seemed to vanish. In reality, Mendoza had hijacked it and killed everyone on board. It was also where he acquired his power. Lan's ship went full speed to Sigma, but was eventually surrounded by Evoknight forces. The ship was damaged, but not destroyed, as the Evoknights believed. The ship took a direct hit to the port deck, and the ship lost control and careened into a smal;, rocky, and airless planet. The impact killed Mhark and Tzigane. But just before impact, the three put on spacesuits, ready to eject from the ship. At the last second, the ship grazed a large space rock, knocking the ship violently to the left. Mhark, in the pilot's seat, steered the ship back on course into the asteroid. But Tzigane lost her footing. The impact killed Mhark by slamming the steering controls through his skull, and hurled Tzigane's floating body through the ship's window and into the asteroid, causing her suit to rip. She instantly suffocated, froze to death, and imploded. Lan herself was impaled on a control panel, but she and her suit managed to survive. Lan then took Mhark's oxygen tank for herself, knowing he wouldn't need it. Then, she waited in the cold dead hulk of the UEF ship, watching the golden Evoknight ships blast out of sight. Lan floated helplessly for what seemed like hours when she decided it was time to take the chance of sending a distress signal. All she could do was hope the Evoknights wouldn't sense it. Lan stayed in her dark ship for two days before her rescue ship arrived. She was precariously low on oxygen, and when she was rescued, she was found unconscious but alive. She was taken to Sigma and then abandoned by her rescuers, who did the deed hoping for money in return. For the first time in her life, Lan was completely lost and unsure what to do. Everyone she had ever known was dead. She didn't have any money, and was thus considered nothing in society. She became very solitary at this point in her life. She also had lifelong questions that demanded answers. Lan travelled to Xychus City and then to the UWUC building, where she hoped they would have some UEF or Operation Tharkad information. All she knew was names, she didn't know what they were for or why they had been put into action. She didn't know what she and her dead friends were supposed to become out of Operation Tharkad, she could only assume it was what the UEF told her: Peacekeeping. After negogiations with UWUC officers failed to get any information, Lan infiltrated their headquarters by climbing sixty stories and removing a window pane. She probed a computer for information and quickly found what she was looking for. Lan discovered that, had training been completed, she would help dominate Earth in the name of the UEF. She was a weapon, not a person. And even more, all the people she had killed during training excercises were peacekeepers, innocent civilians, and Korean/American/Aussie soldiers. Lan, dismayed that her life has been a lie and that she's murderer, fled the UWUC facility and tried to flee her memories...but we all can guess that didn't work out. Lan, feeling alone and betrayed, snuck onto a cargo ship to get away from Sigma and UWUC. The cargo ship led her to New Exford, where she currently resides. She owns a small home and pays for it by working in a ship repair facility. Weapons and Abilities Currently, there is absolutely no one alive that knows about the UEF and what they did. Lan keeps her weapons, skills, and abilities hidden, trying to act normal and live a regular lifestyle. However, when alone, she will sometimes train herself, further sharpening her already legendary skills. She is already and expert at piloting and repairing every sort of vehicle ever made, though she doesn't own any herself. Lan is also an expert at several forms hand-to-hand combat, blade combat, and gun combat. To finish off her supersoldier skills, she's also an explosives expert. Her weapons are all stored in her house. 'Abilities' Lan can jump vertically about 140 centimeters, more than three times the norm for a girl her age and double that of the average NBA player. The average reaction time is 215 milliseconds; Lan's is a mere 74 milliseconds. Regular Terrans can run a 100 meter dash in 9.32 seconds; Lan not only has extreme endurance capabilities, but can run the dash in 6.47 seconds. To be even more shocking, Lan can lift double that of the average adult Terran male. She's able to lift objects of about 225 pounds at any given moment. If she tries her confident best, she's been shown to be able to life 275 pounds. And that's standing up. No one really knows how much she can bench, and anyone who thinks about that is too afraid to ask. 'Blades' Lan owns two types of knives; one specialized for stabbing, one for slashing, and both for killing. She also owns swords, though she rarely uses them. Kavar Tanto Combat Knife- The Kavar is a knife specialized for killing with a single stab. It's very tough, and is also good at slashing, though a single-strike-stab is its optimal use. Lan owns two of these and dual wields them in combat. Bowie Knife- Lan owns two Bowie Trail Point type knives as well. These have their shape specifically for killing via slashes. Another good way to kill with it is a moderately powerful stab, and then a vicious tear. The Trail Points are easier to break than Kavars. Lan sometimes but doesn't often dual wield these. Her knife mastery is with the Trail Points, and she almost always has them with her. Kampilan Swords- Lan owns two Kampilan-style swords as well. In combat she always dual wields these, though she almost never uses a sword in combat. She much more prefers daggers or guns. Kampilan are used purely for slashing and tearing. Falchion- The Falchion must be used by two hands to be used correctly...for someone with normal strength. Lan can wield it with one hand and would like to dual wield two, but the sword is unique and copying the sword would be rather expensive, and would have problems with Lan's paycheck. 'Guns' Her supersoldier career required her to be the best of the best in gun warfare. Let's just say...she succeeded. She has a huge inventory of weaponry, as if about to wage war against all of UWUC by herself. Refer to the Alien Technology page for weapon information. Most of the guns were salvaged and repaired, or stolen. Lan owns several UWUC weaponry, all customized to fit her wants. She has one XM-11 EMR , two M83 Phoenixes, one M91 Shredder, and two H-4 Oppressors. She has two of each sidearm, the L16 HSW and S-2 Krakken. But that's just the anti-personnel weaponry. Her antitank armament includes two G23 Punishers with approximately half a ton of ammunition. She also owns one S-12 Sunburst. Paranoid of destruction? Possibly. Armed to the teeth to fight to the death, should her weapons require use? Certainly. Category:Characters